


Fallen

by frostvalkyries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostvalkyries/pseuds/frostvalkyries
Summary: “The gods can not meddle in the affairs of mortals for they are above it.” The man’s eyes shone with what appeared to be unshed tears as he once again broke eye contact. This time, however, he rose and Oliver realized they were roughly the same height. “It is time for you to stop the one born of vengeance. Good luck traveller. Remember that men can be more than meets the eyes.”Oliver glanced over at the sun rising, outlining Starling’s skyscrapers. When he looked back, the man was gone, no other sign of him visible.-Olivarry Week Day 2 - Mythology/Folklore AU





	Fallen

Oliver opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light above him. It took him a moment to snap out of his dazed state, realizing he didn’t know where he was. It was likely he was about to be killed by an enemy agent so he bolted up, causing the world to blur around him. 

“Relax, you will not be harmed here, young traveller,” An angelic voice informed him, sweet and reassuring. Oliver turned to see a young man, sitting next to where Oliver had previously sat. The man made no move to get up, just looking at Oliver with curious green eyes. His voice had had a certain wisdom that only came from age but the picture Oliver was getting didn’t match. The brunette was probably even younger than Oliver.

“And where exactly is here?” Oliver snapped, causing the nameless man to look past Oliver. He got a distant look in his eyes, as if he himself didn’t know. 

“I believe here is the suburbs of,” he momentarily trailed off. “Starling city. You must return home. It is the will of the gods.” For once, Oliver was speechless. The will of the gods? What did that mean? 

“Why must I go home?” 

“A great tragedy will befall your home should you try to elude your fate. It is written,” The man replied and his voice was laced with misery, as if he had tried to escape his fate. 

“If the gods want me to stop it, why can’t they stop it themselves?” Oliver asked indignantly. The man sighed, before meeting Oliver’s eyes again. 

“The gods can not meddle in the affairs of mortals for they are above it.” The man’s eyes shone with what appeared to be unshed tears as he once again broke eye contact. This time, however, he rose and Oliver realized they were roughly the same height. “It is time for you to stop the one born of vengeance. Good luck traveller. Remember that men can be more than meets the eyes.” 

Oliver glanced over at the sun rising, outlining Starling’s skyscrapers. When he looked back, the man was gone, no other sign of him visible. 

-

A smile graced the walking man’s face as he talked to a woman next to him. She scowled at him and shook her head somberly. A sudden chill graced the streets as she walked away dejectly. The man watched her chestnut hair flow behind her as she walked into the winds, a sorrowful smile overtaking his beautiful features. 

“You,” Oliver whispered, making a bee line for the man he recognized. Diggle lost him in the crowd quickly, he was sure of it. “You know about the undertaking. How?” Oliver barked out, startling the man out of his wistful look. He was clearly disappointed in the lady but could do nothing about it. 

“It would be unwise of me to tell you. I, however, am in no position to talk about unwise. If you wish to know more, we should relocate to your dwellings. They will come for me soon, shall we continue to reside here,” The man looked nervously over his shoulder then checked where the girl had walked off too. Oliver sighed, annoyed at the man’s parlance. However, he still had information to learn about the Undertaking that he needed to learn from the mysterious man. 

“Let’s go,” Oliver huffed, grabbing the man and practically dragging him. The two made it about halfway there with Diggle hot on their tail before lightning cracked across the sky and the man put his heels into the ground. For such a lean man, he was strong, actually denting the sidewalk and pulling Oliver backwards. 

“I’ve been found out. I must flee before my grandfather takes his wrath out upon this city,” The man was already starting to leave, looking frightened. “Just know that success consorts with loss. The son of revenge will inflict wounds upon himself greater than he knows. Goodbye, Traveller.” 

By the time Diggle caught up with Oliver, Oliver was staring at where the mystery man ran, contemplating the words. 

-

The third time they met, Oliver tried to kill him. He resented the man who knew of but did nothing to stop Tommy’s death. Oliver half expected the arrow to just bounce off the man’s skin, with the celestial look he had. But, much to his surprise, the arrow sunk into the man’s stomach, causing him to double over. A golden substance leaked out as Oliver ignored the gruesome sight with the realization that the man truly was not human. 

“I’m sorry for Mr. Merlyn’s death. It was unavoidable but he now resides in Elysium.”

“You think a sorry is going to cut it? You knew Tommy was going to die and did nothing!” The man could not look him in the eyes, folding his arms across his chest, readying to defend himself. 

“I could do nothing. It was out of my jurisdiction,” He explained in a bleak tone, like he had told himself that many times before. 

“Make it your jurisdiction!” Oliver shouted, making the man flinch. 

“I cannot do more than keep a path safe for a traveller. Once they reach a destination, they are beyond my aid.” A moment of silence passed as Oliver glared at the man, and the man waved his hand to remove the arrow. A hole still existed but as Oliver watched, it knitted itself back together before his very eyes. Who was this guy? “I did not come to defend myself. I come bearing a warning. The man who orchestrated the earthquake still lives. Should you ignore him, he will ruin your sister’s world with temptation. No longer should you deceive your family.”

“Help me stop him,” Oliver pleaded, hoping the manlike being would agree, but knowing that he would not. The man shook his head. 

“I am crossing into another’s territory just by telling you this and I am in no place to disobey my relatives, there is already enough trouble brewing without my help. Good luck, Hero.”

\- 

“Oliver, you need to know something.” Moira called out and he turned around briskly, arms crossed and face stoney. 

“What?” it was quick, and straight to the point but his mother hesitated. 

“Malcolm was not the only one,” She finally decided on. 

“Are you planning on telling me all the times you were unfaithful?” Oliver asked, a glare leveled at his mother. 

“Robert… he wasn’t your father. I’m sorry.” 

Oliver took off.

-

Rain splattered against Oliver’s motorcycle violently, causing him to swerve and barely miss a tree. At that point, it was useless to do anything other than park and wait out the storm unless he wanted to hit a wall at top speeds. How could his mother be so faithless? And the fact that his dad wasn’t his real dad had Oliver in a crisis.

“Are you okay? I remember when I found out what my mom had done, I decided to sail to what was about to be Rome. Luckily someone stopped me.” It was the man again, leaning next to Oliver on the tree. 

“You spoke like a normal person,” Oliver observed, getting a laugh from the man. 

“I can do that, you know. But this isn’t about me. How are you holding up?” He asked again, a little more persuasive this time but Oliver just shook his head. He had too many questions about the man to try to actually acknowledge his emotions.

“What do you mean ‘what was about to be Rome’? Who are you?” Oliver questioned, taking in the man before him. The first times he had met him, the man had been wearing a navy sweater and looked overall nerdy and non threatening. Now he stood tall with a red jacket and grey shirt, looking more sure of himself. His reassuring smile was no less genuine though. 

“Well, my name is Malcolm Thawne. I’m the Roman god of safe travels. Nice to formally meet you, Mr. Queen,” Malcolm stuck out his hand for Oliver to shake, which he did, albeit cautiously. 

“Why have you been appearing to me, Thawne?” Oliver asked, unable to say the god’s first name, due to who it had ties to.

“That was actually dear old Barry. He’s quite sentimental, I’ve heard,” Malcolm said, like that explained anything to Oliver. “I have to be stronger as me, I was more important to romans, with their love of roads and all.” Malcolm paused and lifted his hand to his head like it was in pain, face contorting for a second. 

“You’re two people?” Oliver was quite blunt, not even disguising his confusion. 

“Gods are both Greek and Roman. And- Gods- we have different personalities for each form. Ahh, it’s just like your father, Apollo, didn’t look like his godly form when he met your mother. I’m- I’m need back at Olympus,” The Roman god responded, occasionally clutching his head in pain before disappearing completely. 

-

When Oliver saw the man again, the man was victim of mugging. Blood speckled his lips as (Barry? Malcolm?) tried to sit up. Oliver knew at once what the mugger really was a monster. From afar it had looked human but up close and personal, Oliver knew what it really was. He quickly dispatched it with an arrow to the neck. Dust rained on the seated man, as he tried not to cough up anymore blood. Bruises and cuts were all over his face and he bore a deathly pallor. What could make a god like this?

“Don’t worry, I have ambrosia at my base,” Oliver tried to reassure the man, but he still just looked sick. Tears mixed with blood ran down his face as his body shook with each cough. 

“No,” He managed before collapsing completely. Oliver barely catch the man before his head smacked into the ground. 

-

When the bruised god awoke, he said nothing. The silence was nearly deafening from a man who never seemed to stop talking. Green eyes seemed to take in every object suspiciously, as if he were expecting an ambush. 

“Oh my Gosh! You’re awake! Oliver brought you in like a week ago and you’ve just been sleeping and I was so worried,” Felicity gushed, stepping closer to the man. 

“It has been a week? I do not recall a time in which my healing has taken so long yet ceased to finish the task,” the man said, a confused look etched across his face like art. Well, to Oliver he’d always looked like art so that was nothing new to him. 

“You talk… fancy. That’s cool, I’m cool with fancy,” Felicity said, taking all of this in a stride. Gods, she was amazing at that. When Oliver had brought him in a week ago, she hadn't even batted an eye. (Diggle and Roy were very different story.) Felicity began to ask him medical questions and Oliver decided his presence wasn’t needed anymore, beginning to leave. As he left, he could feel the green eyes watching him move away. 

-

“So the Greek god of safe travels is god at forensic science. Good to know,” Felicity said as Barry plugged things into the computer. 

“When there’s not a demigod war going on I tend to lose interest in the travels of mortals,” Barry explained, not taking his eyes from the screen. 

“But why forensics?” Was Roy’s only input. He was still undecided on the man who used to be a god. 

“Roy, shouldn’t we question him on life choices, after he finishes solving a murder that SCPD couldn’t solve?” Oliver defended, crossing his arms as he tended to do. Barry smiled at that. 

“I- um. I got into it after DNA testing was invented. I thought it was- what’s that word? Cool?” Barry asked, looking at Felicity for confirmation. The team had decided Barry should get a job and he had to use a modern vernacular to not stand out quite as much. 

“Yeah, Cool is the word. How old are you exactly?” Felicity questioned, finally asking him what she had asked Oliver a million times before. Barry sighed, and looked back to the screen. Felicity immediately did her “oops” face. 

“Uh how long ago was the Roman Empire?” Barry asked. 

“About 2,000 years ago,” Oliver supplied, getting some odd looks from the older members of the team. “What? I did go to multiple Ivy League schools and I occasionally paid attention,” Oliver added, refusing to admit he’d tried to look into Barry’s background. It had taken Oliver nearly an hour to find out that Barry’s real name was Bartholomew, because it’s not a very Greek name. He’d found out that Barry was awarded godhood because he stopped a mortal king from raising Kronos. The king, Eobard Thawne, had attempted to kill a young Barry as a sacrifice to raise Kronos but ended up killing his mother instead. Barry did end up escaping and beginning to train. He was trained by the trainer of heroes, Chiron. Barry returned just days before Kronos would rise and fought Eobard, eventually killing him. Barry was rewarded with godhood for stopping a threat even the gods did not foresee. In the Roman myth, Eobard was a noble who was his uncle for some reason and after killing him, Barry, called Malcolm, was rewarded for seeing Rome above his family. About five full hours had gone into unearthing all that. 

“Okay so I’m like 2,400,” Barry snapped Oliver out of his thoughts. 

“That’s… old,” Roy added. 

“And I thought super soldiers were the weirdest thing to happen,” Diggle sighed. 

-

“Are you sure you like him? Like have you been in love before?” Felicity was asking Barry as Oliver walked into the Foundry, neither noticing Oliver. 

“Yes, I know what love is, I was married once before, a marriage blessed by Hera herself,” Barry added and Felicity paused. 

“Do you have an immortal lover? Would you be cheating if you did the you know with Oliver?” 

“Felicity, my former wife has passed years ago, along with my son,” Barry somberly replies. “Even my daughter has been telling me to move on.”

“How old is your daughter?” Felicity asked, outraged she never met Barry’s daughter. 

“I stopped counting after fifty. She works for Oliver’s aunt, Artemis. She stopped aging at sixteen,” Barry explained. “Nora still visits me sometimes, so if there is an archer with silver arrows, it’s probably her.” 

“You wouldn’t want your crush fighting your daughter?” Felicity laughed. With a shock, Oliver realized the title of Barry’s crush belonged to him. 

“Nora would beat him, I hope you know. Also Artemis would probably turn him into an Antelope for trying to fight her hunters,” Barry added with a scoff. 

-

After defeating Slade, Oliver finally worked out the nerve to ask Barry out. Their first date had been ruined by a monster attack, but their second had gone much better. At least until a girl clad in silver had stopped them in their tracks. 

“Nora, please do not embarrass me,” Barry sighed and the girl smiled innocently. Barry intertwined his hand with Oliver’s and gave him an small shrug, as if to say ‘sorry’.

“I’m just here to let him know that if he hurts you I can kill him before he blinks. Also why did I have to hear Zeus turned you mortal from Lady Artemis and not you?” Nora scolded Barry. 

“I don’t have anything to use for Iris messages so I just didn’t,” Barry shrugged, and his daughter glared. 

“You are such a guy! You’re lucky I have to hurry back before the huntresses leave without me. I’ll be back to finish yelling at you!” With that comment, Barry’s daughter burst out running into an alleyway. 

“That was not the way I’d hoped to meet your daughter,” Oliver managed after a beat of silence. Barry laughed. 

“She’s protective but aggressive. Judging by the fact you haven’t acquired any arrows, I’ll say she approves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda based on The Trials of Apollo? Also this is supposed to be the second but i'm publishing it first rip


End file.
